The proposal
by kurage-ichigo-chan
Summary: It was all planned - he was to propose to her on that day, at that time, with those things. Until he came and ruined it all.


**The proposal. **

**A/N: **Welcome to my second oneshot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

My bit my lip, looking outside the cute and glassy windows of Café Latte, waiting for a certain friend of mine to come.

"Come on, where are you.." I mumbled, running a hand through my salmon coloured hair, taking a peek at my watch. It was 10:00 – the exact time I had planned for us to meet. Us, as in me, Natsu Dragneel, and my friend, Lucy Heartfilia. After ages, no seriously, ages, I had the courage to ask her out on a date.

My ears perked up and my head jolted towards the door as I heard the doorbell ring, my heart nearly bursting. There she was – the busty blonde beauty in a green buttoned dress, white cardigan, black flats and a brown handbag. Bracelets and a ring adorned her hands, a pink checkered headband in her hair.

"Natsu!" she waved towards me in that sweet voice of hers. Oh, how I loved how she said my name. I grinned and stood up, giving her a hug.

"Oof," she squeaked quietly, returning the hug. I held her by the hand – god, I bet my hand was burning – and let her sit down, giving her one of the pink menus.

"Order anything you like, anything." I laced my hands, resting my head on my fingers. She looked at me and giggled.

"I like your outfit." She smiled at me, and my heart went soaring. She just complimented me! I looked down – I was wearing a red sleeved baseball top, black jeans and black vans. I had a chain hanging from the back to the front of my hip and a matching necklace.

"T – thanks…Y – you look, c – cute…" I looked down, blushing dangerously red. She giggled again.

"Why thank you! As for my order, I'd like the left side of the menu." I looked up, my jaw nearly falling to the floor. She smiled innocently. How could I refuse?

"Of course, I'm only joking. Baka." She poked her tongue out and put her hand up, signalling for our order to be ready. A waitress that used to go to my high school appeared, looking at the two of us and winking at me, making me glare at her just a little bit.

"I'd like the breakfast pack, please." The waitress, Lisanna Strauss, scribbled the order down on her notepad.

"I presume you'd like the usual, sir?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I scowled at her, nodding.

"The usual? You usually come here, Natsu?" She cocked her head to the side, making me chuckle.

"Every morning, lunch and dinner," I joked. "Even when I sleep." We both laughed together, leaving the answer at that.

"So, how are you doing at university?" Lucy asked, resting her face in the palms of her hands, her elbows hitting the table with a small thud.

"Things are awesome. Gray, being the exhibitionist as usual, Loke always flirting, Elfman always shouting about how to be the man, you know the usual." I flashed her a grin, which she returned.

Gray Fullbuster, who had raven hair and an annoying ass face that I always wanted to beat up, was basically an exhibitionist. He unconsciously, day and night, 24 hours 7 days a week.

Loke Celestial had bright orange hair and always wore blue tinted glasses for some random reason. He was always flirting AND cheating on girls – even though they didn't mind. I wonder why? We all knew he had his heart set on a pink haired girl named Aries Star, though.

Elfman Strauss had white hair, and was always shouting about how to be a man. He had two sisters – Lisanna strauss, who was the waitress from before, and Mirajane Strauss, his older sister.

"How about you?" I asked Lucy, her brown eyes shining.

"Well, everything's the same for me. Everybody's always doing their own thing – Erza still threatening people, Levy reading books like me, you know what I mean." She looked out the window, as if thinking about her friends.

Erza Scarlet – the scariest woman on this Planet. She had scarlet hair and the meanest glare EVER. One wrong move and she'll freeze you to death. Somehow, her boyfriend, Jellal Fernandes, a dude with blue hair and an odd tattoo around his right eye, had managed to tame her.

Levy McGarden was a bookworm, basically. She loved reading books – just like Lucy – and wore red glasses. The most shocking thing about her was that she was dating the baddest delinquent of high school, Gajeel Redfox. He had long, jet black hair, piercings on his face and red eyes. I don't know how they even worked out in the first place.

"Here is your meal. Please enjoy!" The waitresses' voice shocked me out of my thoughts as we were handed identical plates of food – 2 scones, 2 waffles, a small pile of strawberry cream and 2 chocolate blocks.

"We have similar tastes, don't we?" I grinned. I watched her as she was about to dip her full scone into the cream.

"Wait, that's not how you eat it!" I reached over the table, nearly smashing into her.

"Wh – wh – wha?" She stuttered, nearly dropping the scone. She looked up at me.

"So how DO you eat it?" she asked. I grabbed her scone and broke it in half.

"You've got to break it in half first, then dip it in the cream." I dipped half of the scone into the cream, and held in front of me.

"Thank y-"

I shoved the scone into my mouth, her mouth agape as she watched me eat her scone.

"H – hey! That was mine!" she yelled at me, pouting. I licked my fingers and my lips, retreating back to my seat and smirking.

* * *

"Well, where shall we go next?" I grabbed her hand and directed her towards the mini waterfall in Magnolia town square.

"O – oi! Where are we going?" Lucy just followed along as I dragged her by the hand. I looked behind, giving her a grin. "You'll see."

I smiled when I noticed the waterfall, a small black box with velvet inside jingling in my pocket. I saw the flower cart lady I had asked a favour for when I had met her a few days ago, some special roses in her cart. She looked at me and looked back, as if she were just your regular florist, wheeling her cart down the street.

Once we reached the waterfall, I stood and held her hands.

"Lucy, I have something to tell you." I exhaled, closing my eyes.

"W – what is it?" She asked me worriedly, a hand over her mouth. As I was about to get on my knee, I didn't notice Gray, my ultimate rival, appear. He was here in a flash and grabbed Lucy's hand out of mine. Before I knew it, he had gotten down on one knee, a small box in his hand, a diamond ring shining in the sun.

"oh my." I heard the florist gasp, but that didn't matter.

What was happening? Why was Gray here? What is he doing?

"Lucy, I have loved you since I first layed my eyes on you. You are sweet, caring, pretty, beautiful and so many more words. Even all the most beautiful words in the world could explain my feelings. I've waited so long for the perfect moment, and here it is. Lucy Heartfilia, would you do the honour of marrying me, Gray Fullbuster?" He gave her a big grin and tears pricked out of her eyes.

My blood ran cold. Please, no. Don't say yes. Please. I'm begging you. Why? Why me? Why now? Why won't me legs move? Why can't I talk?

"Y – yes!" She squealed, jumping into his arms, their lips crashing into each other.

I just stood there, frozen. People who were watching clapped and cheered, the whole town square turning into a crowd. Gray slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him again as he stood up, hugging him tight.

My heart fell into a pit of darkness, never to be found, shattering into a million pieces and piercing me. Tears ran down my face as I stood there, frozen. All feeling disappeared from my body, my skin turning cold.

Lucy turned to me, tears still streaming.

"Thank you so much, Natsu! You helped Gray with this, didn't you!? Thank you so much!" She gave me a peck on the cheek, my body still frozen. I looked towards Gray, who smirked at me, wrapping his arm around Lucy, rubbing it in my face. It felt like a bunch of needles had just stabbed be in the heart. Simultaneously.

All the noise drained from my ears, everything becoming a blur. That's it, then. It's over. Everything's gone. What do I do now? I have nothing else to live for. Nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER.**

I watched for the last time as Gray and Lucy finished their vows, kissing each other. Everybody in the church cheered. Lucy threw the bouquet. Gray kissed her again, making everybody squeal.

I looked at them for the last time and bolted. Ran for my life. Ran to the only place I could think of – the waterfall. I looked down – it was a pretty long way down. I exhaled, looked around. Inhale, exhale. I inhaled for the last time. Blinked for the last time.

"I'm sorry, Lucy..."

And I jumped.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**22 year old Natsu Dragneel, male, jumped off Rainbow Waterfall, supposedly after witnessing the union of Lucy Fullbuster and Gray Fullbuster, leaving hundreds shocked.**

"**We had it all planned – he would propose to her on their date. Until that boy came and ruined it all," a local florist quoted, being a witness of the proposal months ago.**

**In memory of this boy loved by many, the funeral shall be held 1 week from now. Amen.**

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think of it? Sorry it's so short, LOL. I just decided to write something since I was in the mood. I'll update all my other fanfics soon!

Leave your review in the comments box below!

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Fairy Tail Academy, Intimidating Flower, Lisanna's back, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


End file.
